Long Live
by Adurna Risa
Summary: There is only one flaw in their plan- Zuko and Katara fall in love...
1. Chapter 1

How do I find myself in these predicaments? Honestly am I such a bad person to deserve this? My father has finally accepted me back home, little questions asked. The only difficult one was who the girl at my side was.

Katara. Since we had been trapped in that blasted cave together we had come up with a plan. She had trouble convincing the Avatar and her brother to let her go but in the end her persistence won out. That and the fact that she lied to them. They thought she was just going to spy on my father and Azula. We had decided that she would go by a different name lest she be found out. She was also to wear face paint so Azula, Mai or Ty Lee wouldn't recognize her.

"Prince Zuko you have not answered my question." My father said. I was jolted out of my thoughts and glanced down at Katara. She was dressed in less clothing than Uncle and I would have liked but it was necessary for my father to believe us.

"I found her when I fought Zhao at the North Pole. I had been injured and she found me and dressed my wounds. I found her exotic and when I left I took her with me." I kept to the planned story. " Her name is Kaya."

"Hmm. She is beautiful that is certain. How old is she?" He asked

"Fifteen." I replied.

"And a virgin when you first took her?" He eyed her up and down looking at every angle he could from his seat.

"Yes sir." I grimaced internally at that. I hadn't touched Katara like that at all. Of course as a young man I had had the urges but I respected her and I doubted she wanted me that way.

"Hmm. Interesting. You are dismissed. You may return to your old rooms. Your concubine may reside there with you or she may live with mine. The choice is yours." I saw the glint in his eye. He wanted her. Thank goodness this shouldn't be too hard. I just have to drag it out.

"I would like for her to reside in my rooms." I bowed and said goodbye. Katara keeping her head down bowed also and followed me out. As we walked through the halls servants and slaves stopped their work to look at me and Katara who walked a few steps behind as uncle and I had instructed her. I took the most direct route to my room and threw open the doors once we arrived. I turned and grabbed her arm, pulling her in after me and locking the door tightly once we were inside.

K. P. O. V.

This certainly isn't how I had thought the war would be won. From the day I had rescued Aang I thought that he would be the one to stop the Fire Lord. Not me. I hate that it has come to this. As I kneel here in front of the one person I wish to kill the most, I see what I have to do. I look at what I'm wearing and am disgusted. The red looks wonderful against my skin certainly but the top shows more of my chest than I or my father would like. The skirt covers but just barely, it is short and I have to be careful of how I sit.

That pig Ozai looked me up and down like I was a piece of meat. I suppose that is a good thing though since we want him to request me in his rooms one night. I still feel the need though to bathe completely and to wear more clothing next time. Finally we were dismissed and I followed Zuko closely. I still had no clue as to where we were going and I didn't want to get left behind. He led me through the winding hallways and stopped before an ornate door. He threw the doors open and pulled me in after him.

After I regained my balance I noticed the room. It was pretty bare; then again he hadn't lived here in years. The bed was defiantly the center piece in the room. It was tall with red and gold coverings on it with black dragons sewn into the coverlet. There was a mirror on one wall and a large dresser next to it. A couch was near the doors leading to the small balcony and an open door showed the wash room of to the side.

"He believed us." Zuko whispered. A smile broke out on his face. "He fell for it!" He picked me up and spun me around.

"I know!" I laughed and held on tightly. "So what's next? Where do we go from here?"

"You need to continue to capture his attention, subtly flirt with him and then turn around and flirt with me. Make him jealous." He set me down.

"You think it will work?" I asked

"It better"

**This is a new story of mine…just kind of toying with the idea, updates will be infrequent…mostly when I have the time and inspiration to write it…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A week passed quietly. I kept to Zuko's rooms for safety. Only leaving at meal times where I was flaunted in front of Ozai. I hated how the man looked at me but I know it's only a matter of time until he is dead. The maids come in every morning. I usually just sit on the couch and let them go about their work. Zuko spends his days in war meetings with his father. Apparently his sister Azula is still in Ba Sing Se keeping the Fire Nations hold over the city. That worked out well for me, one less person I had to avoid.

Twice daily I joined Iroh for tea. He coached me on the manners of the Fire Nation Court, as Zuko's only concubine it is expected of me to accompany him to any major functions if he isn't accompanied by some nobleman's daughter. I'm finding their customs to be rather difficult to grasp. My position allows me some freedom to go about the palace and out into the city though there are certain rules I have to follow. It's all rather confusing. Certain nobles are permitted to request me and my "services" and though I'm not permitted to refuse, Zuko can decline sharing me. Iroh comforts me and promises that Zuko would never allow me to be taken by any of those men. Though his father can request me at any time.

"And of course my dear remember, no bending" Iroh whispered. "Your life depends on that. He believes you to be a non-bender, if he learned that you were you would be killed."

"I haven't Uncle." I kept my eyes downcast as I was taught. Another one of the stupid rules. "And that's why I won't even be a suspect once he is dead." My plan was simple. Ozai would request me into his rooms, I would go as he wished though once we were there and he was lying on the bed I would use my bending to stop his heart. Simple, and not traceable. Then a few hours later I would return to Zuko's chambers as if I had just been with his father claiming that once he was done with me Ozai had simply fallen asleep, that nothing had seemed out of the ordinary.

"Good. I am very proud of you Kaya" I winced at the use of my mother's name. I still wasn't used to being called that.

"Thank you uncle. Would you mind escorting me back to Prince Zuko's chambers? I must get ready for dinner tonight." My escort services were needed this evening apparently. Some big dinner with the high ranking officers in Ozai's army.

"Of course my dear."

We walked back in relative silence. I tried not to speak in the halls, the walls tended to have ears. We were walking through the palace when an officer stopped us.

"General Iroh! Welcome back to the Fire Nation! And who is this lovely young lady at your side? A war prize?" His hand reached out and tipped my head up looking at my face. He looked old enough to be my father and had horrible breath. "From the Water Tribes no less! I would be interested in an evening with this one Iroh. How much for a night with her?"

"She isn't for your use Kahn." Iroh growled.

"Oh come now Iroh be reasonable what use could you still have for a young wench like this?" The officer, Kahn said pulling me closer.

"Take your hands off her."

"Prince Zuko!" Kahn let go of me pushing me backwards causing me to fall. He bowed and I saw Zuko standing there looking mad. Very mad.

"Your right my Uncle doesn't have much use for her considering she is mine." He stood in-between us now. Thank goodness. I hated playing a weak helpless girl when I know I easily could have bended him into the closest pillar. "And she isn't to be touched by anyone other than myself."

"Your father will hear of this boy!" Kahn stomped off

Zuko turned to me. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" His eyes were filled with worry and fear.

"No no I'm fine. Just take me back to your rooms?" I reached my hand up asking for help but instead Zuko reached underneath me and picked me up. I protested saying I wasn't hurt and could walk fine on my own but he wouldn't hear of it instead just talking with Uncle about what was to be done.

"Uncle this can't be happening. They can't be coming home so soon."

"Who's coming home?" I asked.

"Mai and Ty Lee, Azula is sending them back for some reason." Zuko said. "It's going to make things rather difficult. Mai doesn't know about us"

We had made it back to Zuko's chambers and after saying goodbye to Uncle he carried me inside and laid me down on in the center of the bed before laying down next to me.

"Which one is Mai? Doom and gloom or the peppy one?" I asked.

Zuko laughed. "Doom and gloom? That's not one I've heard before. But yes that's Mai."

"Sokka came up with the name. But why should she care?" I asked

"Mai was kind of my girlfriend."

"Oh. I see. So she really isn't going to be happy I'm here is she?"

"No probably not. She is going to try and make life very difficult for us."

"What are you going to do? She will probably expect things to go back to how they were for the two of you."

"I'm not quite sure. She used to spend quite a bit of time here with me when we were here last. We will just have to wait and see."

"Alright."

Laying there comfortably I soon felt myself beginning to drift off to sleep. All to soon I hear someone pounding on the door.

Z.P.O.V.

After our talk Katara drifted off to sleep and I felt myself being pulled in also.

* * *

**A little Thanksgiving Gift to you all, Have a happy Holidays!**

**~Risa~**


	3. Chapter 3

Z.P.O.V.

I woke to something tickling my nose. I blew forward but to no avail, it wouldn't stop. I opened my eyes to see the back of Katara's head, and her hair spread out between us. My arms were wrapped around her waist holding her close to me. She grumbled a little in her sleep and shifted her back closer to me on the bed. I couldn't help but notice that the skin on her stomach was incredibly soft and warm to the touch and that her hair smelled faintly of lily's and of the ocean.

All to soon a servant began to knock on the door to call us to dinner. Katara startled awake and jumped out of my arms when she noticed how close we were.

"Sorry." She mumbled sleepily before getting up to answer the door. Her hair was all disheveled from being asleep and she moved with an unconscious sway to her hips. I didn't pay much attention to what she said to the servant only noticing how the red of her dress set off her hair.

"Zuko?" she called from across the room. I pulled myself out of the haze and looked at her.

"Taok came to call us to dinner. I told him we would be down shortly." She blushed for a moment looking down at her feet.

"What is it?" I asked knowing there was more to the story.

"Its just…the way he looked at me….he assumed we were…you know." As if it were possible her face became more red.

"Kat…" I laughed using my pet name for her. "Of course he assumed that. Your technically my concubine. Everyone thinks that we are. My father asks me daily about Water Tribe women and bed matters. I'm worried he will launch a raid on one of the poles just for young girls." I frowned.

"He wouldn't" She scowled.

"He might. I'm hoping though that he will attempt to bed you first. And we can stop him before then."

K.P.O.V.

I'd have to kill him before he could launch an attack on the North Pole. They are the only ones with women anywhere near adulthood.

"I am the only girl of marrying age from the South Pole. There are only two little girls left down there, ones barely reached her tenth winter, the other only her third. Their mothers are easily in their fortieth winters. He would attack the North Pole, and they couldn't survive another military attack like the last one."

"I know. Which is why we are going to stop him before he does." Zuko stood up from the bed and led me over to the closet. "Now come on, we need to get you ready, and quickly. Let's step up our game with him."

Zuko pulled out one of the more revealing outfits and sent me into the bathroom to dress. I had to admit, months of being on the run and waterbending had toned my body nicely. I was able to wear midriff revealing outfits and short skirts without looking awkward in them. The one Zuko picked out for tonight was red silk, with flames running along the borders. Rubies hung from the top dancing along my ribs and the skirt though short in the front, lengthened out in the back. Gold bands adorned my arms and a matching choker with the Fire Nation Insignia marked me as a royal concubine. I used the dark kohl around my eyes and smeared some of the gold eye paint around my eyes as I had been shown. Some light red lip paint and I was ready. I walked back out into Zuko's room and saw that he had changed, putting on his light weight armor. He was standing in front of the mirror attempting to fix his topknot and his hair piece.

"Sit" I ordered pointing to the chair. I watched as his eyes widened looking at me, then he obeyed and sat with his back towards me. I gathered his hair and arranged it how he had taught me, as I was running my fingers through his hair though to gather it I could hear a strange humming sound. I realized that it was him, and his eyes were closed with a look of contentment on his face.

"Your all done." I rested my hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and placed his hand over mine.

"Thank you." He said quietly.

"For what?" I asked, looking in his eyes through the mirror.

"For everything."

* * *

**Wow its been a while since i've updated this! Her ya'll go! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**~Risa**


End file.
